Pewnej chłodnej nocy
by Miss Tyranny
Summary: Edit:Dla Harry'ego po pokonaniu Voldemorta nie ma "happy ever after". Ale zawsze można się o to starać. *pierwszy opublikowany fic, proszę o opinie*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry nie mógł spać. Bezszelestnie wyślizgnął się z pościeli, wyciągnął spod łóżka pelerynę niewidkę i pod jej osłoną wyszedł z dormitorium. W Pokoju Wspólnym nie było już nikogo o tej porze, dlatego mógł spokojnie wyjść na pusty korytarz. Wszędzie panowała (idealna) cisza przerywana tylko chrapaniem co niektórych portretów. Przemykał przez cienie, zmierzając do znanej już komnaty. Był to mały, przytulny pokoik z kominkiem, wystrzępionym dywanem i starymi, wyleniałymi meblami.

Skulił się w horrendalnym fotelu, różdżką zapalając jednocześnie ogień. Zostawiwszy pelerynę na oparciu kanapy, wtapiał się w miękką tapicerkę ubrany w wyciągnięty dres po Dudley'u. Przymknął oczy, zatapiając się w niespokojnych myślach. Skupił uwagę, na wspomnieniach w swoim umyśle. Przypominał sobie tembr głosu swojej miłości, przy wypowiadaniu jego imienia i poczuł dreszcz podniecenia. Nie ważne, że głos ten wypełniały obrzydzenie i pogarda, i jego oczy były zimne i pełne nienawiści. Jednak jego dłonie, tak ostrożnie obchodzące się z różnymi instrumentami, hipnotyzowały go nieodparcie, skłaniając do myślenia, jak by to było, czuć te dwa dzieła sztuki na swoim ciele, pieszczące go i trzymające delikatnie, jak coś szklanego.

Pozbył się zawadzających mu dresów, przesuwając dłońmi, po swoim ciele. Wyobrażał sobie, że to on go dotyka, to on pieści i przyprawia o dreszcze przyjemności. Czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma. Jęcząc cicho, delikatnie wsunął w siebie nawilżone palce i zaczął nimi poruszać rytmicznie. Odchylił w tył głowę, pojękując i ruszając delikatnie biodrami. Doszedł z jego imieniem na ustach.

Kiedy szum krwi w jego uszach trochę zmalał, dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Znowu. Skulił się w fotelu, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Był beznadziejny, był żałosny, był idiotą. Łkał cicho, nie mogąc przestać. Wiedział, że nikt go tu nie nakryje, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wstydził się samego siebie.

„Jesteś żałosny. On cię nienawidzi, brzydzi się tobą"- mruknął do siebie, wycierając mokre policzki „Gdyby to widział, miałbyś tysiąc lat szlabanu, plus wiecznie słyszałbyś jak bardzo żałosnym i obrzydliwym jesteś" -pociągnął nosem, rozmazując łzy na twarzy.

Snape z zadowoleniem przemierzał puste korytarze Hogwartu. Nocne dyżury miały swoje plusy: mógł pomyśleć w spokoju nie będąc nękanym wrzaskami dzieciarni. Kiedy mijał jeden z wielu korytarzy mignęło mu coś. Cofnął się. Zza pewnych drzwi widać było wąski strumień światła. "Jakiś uczeń nie śpi " –wyszczerzył się do siebie i podkradł do drzwi. To, co zobaczył wewnątrz, przyprawiło go o przyjemny dreszcz. Chyba święta przyszły wcześniej, a tożsamość delikwenta była niczym wisienka na torcie. "Harry Potter" –zamruczał do siebie w myślach, ale zanim zdążył go przyłapać i dać mu tysiącletni szlaban, ujrzał ruchy chłopaka. Z niedowierzaniem patrzył na poczynania „Złotego Bachora", który właśnie w tamtym momencie zdecydował się ulżyć swojemu ciału. Jego ręka, jakby bezwiednie, wślizgnęła się w spodnie od dresu i zaczęła powoli się poruszać. Snape oblizał nagle suche usta, stwierdzając, że poczeka na dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. W końcu nie na co dzień da się zobaczyć „Wybrańca" w tak kłopotliwej sytuacji. Zbaraniał jednak, wybałuszając oczy na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. „Cholera" –pomyślał zszokowany- „Potter jest… seksowny…" –aż się przestraszył własnych myśli. Zadrżał, słysząc ten namiętny jęk, wydobywający się z czerwonych ust chłopaka. Czuł rosnące podniecenie, chociaż ewidentnie nie powinien cieszyć się sytuacją tego rodzaju. Zacisnął palce na framudze drzwi, widząc, że Potter zmienia pozycję. Teraz był doskonale wyeksponowany. Jego skóra lśniła w świetle ognia jak złoto, a rumieniec podniecenia sprawiał, że jego spodnie stały się zbyt ciasne i niewygodne. Ta deprawacja niewinności, jaką prezentował sobą Potter doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Ale kiedy chłopak doszedł, jęcząc na głos „ Severus" zdębiał. Przełknął, czując rosnącą w gardle gulę. Przez chwilę myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale najwyraźniej nie, skoro bachor powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę, dysząc lekko. Nie zdążył powstrzymać słów, wychodzących z jego ust, kiedy chłopak zaczął płakać.

„Nieprawda, panie Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap II

Harry James Potter, Wybraniec czarodziejskiego świata, Złoty Chłopiec, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, jeszcze nigdy w swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu nie był tak zażenowany a jednocześnie przerażony. W drzwiach jego kryjówki stał nie kto inny, jak Profesor cholerny Snape. I kiedy myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, Snape przemierzył komnatę i stanął przed przyklejonym do fotela, czerwonym jak burak chłopakiem w milczeniu. Patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym zdjął pelerynę i okrył nią postać w fotelu. Sam zajął miejsce na zniszczonej kanapie. W samych spodniach i koszuli nie wyglądał już tak sztywno i formalnie.  
>-Potter... -zaczął powoli, jakby namyślając się. Harry drgnął, wystraszony. Nie wiedział już czego się spodziewać. Peleryna, którą był otulony była ciepła od ciała Snape'a i pachniała nim. Zrobiło mu się ciepło w środku, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że ten spokój nie potrwa długo. Wpatrzył się w niego intensywnie, czekając na cios. W końcu musiał nadejść, prawda?<br>-Potter... -zaczął jeszcze raz Snape -Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co robisz tu po ciszy nocnej? -w chwili, kiedy zadał to pytanie, poczuł jak bardzo jest ono niezręczne. Chłopak przed nim poczerwieniał, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej i wbił wzrok w dywan. Westchnął i kontynuował -Dobrze, ujmijmy to inaczej: po tej nieszczęsnej wojnie moje zdanie o twojej inteligencji wzrosło odrobinę, ale teraz na powrót maleje. Czy w swojej niezmiernej pysze nie pomyślałeś, by zwrócić się o pomoc do odpowiedniej osoby? -widząc, że Potter otwiera usta, uniósł dłoń -jeszcze nie skończyłem. Rozumiem, iż zdajesz się myśleć, że zasady ciebie nie obowiązują, jednak jesteś uczniem tej szkoły, a póki tak jest, chodzenie po ciszy nocnej jest dla ciebie niedozwolone -urwał i ponownie westchnął. Potarł palcami oczy i odezwał się cichym, trochę zmęczonym głosem -Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co.. co ty wyprawiasz?  
>Harry przez chwilę był cicho, zbierając się w sobie. Na razie nie było tak źle, chociaż nie wiedział, czy nie wolał odebrania punktów i spokoju.<br>-Panie profesorze, ja... Przepraszam... ja... zacznę od początku -Snape kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w Pottera intensywnie. -Ja chcę przeprosić pana za wszystko... Za bycie takim bachorem i w ogóle podziękować za pana wkład w wojnę, za szpiegostwo i za to, że pan jest. Wiem, że nigdy panu tego nie mówiłem, ale dziękuję -popatrzył mu szczerze w oczy.  
>-Potter, to nie wyjaśnia tej sytuacji... -podsunął Snape cicho. Zielone oczy Harry'ego trochę go rozpraszały.<br>-Wiem... Rzecz w tym, że podczas wojny dużo myślałem. Te miesiące ukrywania się i uciekania przed Śmierciożercami pozwoliły mi dojść do pewnych wniosków. Podziwiam pana i szanuję. Za pana pracę, za wszystko, co pan przeszedł. Ja... 

-Potter, czy twój podziw dla mnie, jakkolwiek niewiarygodny, jest przyczyną jakiegoś… niefortunnie ulokowanego afektu? –zapytał z wahaniem. Bał się usłyszeć odpowiedź, ale musiał. Potarł czoło -Czy to dlatego dziś..? - Harry kiwną wstydliwie głową.

-Nie mogę pana wyrzucić ze swojego umysłu. Był pan moją alternatywą, kiedy zawodziłem w poszukiwaniach kolejnego horkruksa, kiedy myślałem, że to na nic, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Wtedy pytałem sam siebie, co pan by zrobił. A teraz… Kiedy jesteśmy tu razem, znów w tym zamku, cali i zdrowi, chociaż z kolejnymi ranami na duszy, to… nie mogę wytrzymać: tu i teraz mam przemożną ochotę podejść do pana , upewnić się, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że pan jest cały i zdrowy –głos Harry'ego brzmiał coraz bardziej histerycznie. -I choć wiem, że pan nadal ma mnie tylko za 'Cholernego Pottera', to ja nadal nie mogę zmienić, tego, co czuję! Rozpłakał się na koniec swojej przemowy. Dosłownie zalał się łzami, chowając twarz w pelerynie Snape'a. Łkał histerycznie, przerażając mężczyznę. Podszedł do fotela i niezręcznie poklepał go po drżącym ramieniu. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co robić, ale Potter najwyraźniej tak. Zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i wtulił się w niego desperacko, płacząc. Snape, z rękami pełnymi nagiego Pottera w swojej pelerynie, usiadł na fotelu i czekał, aż dzieciak się uspokoi. Chociaż swoją drogą, to z tego co widział, był to już młody mężczyzna… Wreszcie, po długiej chwili, zamiast odgłosów płaczu, Snape usłyszał mamrotanie Pottera.

-Musisz się mną brzydzić. Jestem obrzydliwy, prawda? Mazgaj, ciota, mięczak... co tylko chcesz. Nie pozwolisz mi tego zapomnieć, nie mylę się? Hah, nie musisz trzymać takiego świra jak ja. Wybacz, jestem żałosny…

Odsunął się od niego ocierając łzy. Peleryna zsunęła się mu z ramion i Snape z bliska widział jego nagą, opaloną pierś z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi kośćmi. Wyglądał pociągająco, jednak coś w tych wystających kościach niepokoiło Snape'a. James Potter też był szczupły, ale nie aż tak, nie do tego stopnia. Odstawił te myśli na później, poświęcając uwagę drobnemu chłopakowi na swoich kolanach.

-Potter, nie brzydzę się tobą, już to mówiłem. I nie będę powtarzał. Moje zdanie o twojej inteligencji poprawiło się lekko, więc nie zaprzepaszczaj tego. Gdybym się tobą brzydził, nie siedziałbym tu, znosząc twoje łzy na swojej ulubionej koszuli, wręcz przeciwnie, byłbyś pewnie w dość ciężkim stanie. Więc przestań bredzić i płakać -powiedział nakazująco. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się by uczeń, w dodatku chłopak wyznawał mu swoje uczucia. Przesunął ręką po czole w geście frustracji i westchnął cierpiętniczo -Dobrze, ubierz się. Odprowadzę cię do dormitorium. Musisz odpocząć -zestawił go ze swoich kolan i podał dresy. Na początku myślał, że to kupa szmat, których skrzaty z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie sprzątnęły, ale przecież chłopak musiał w czymś chodzić, więc to pewnie to. Swoją drogą, te ubrania były straszne. Czy ten chłopak nie mógł się wybrać na przyzwoite zakupy? Poczekał, aż Potter był w pełni ubrany, z peleryną w ręku i zgasił ogień.

-Chodź -zakomenderował, wychodząc z przytulnej komnaty. Odstawił śpiącego chłopaka i dokończy dyżur. Był wykończony, a „Sprawa Pottera", jak określił cały problem, tylko dokładała mu zmęczenia.

Obaj padli na łóżka i w ciągu paru sekund zapadli w kamienny sen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Harry nienawidził poranków. Słońce oślepiało jego niczym nie osłonięte oczy, Neville hałasował, Ron śpiewał pod prysznicem. Koszmar dla każdego nocnego marka. Ten poranek również nie różnił się od setek innych. Tyle że dodatkowo, zaraz po przebudzeniu, do Harry'ego dotarły wydarzenia minionej nocy. Katastrofa. Zakopał się głębiej w pościel, pragnąc nie musiec z niej wychodzic. Do biednego Złotego Chłopca dotarło, co znaczy miec kaca. W przenośni, bo przecież nie pił. Przynajmniej nie procenty. Ale za to zrobił coś tak głupiego, że należała mu się co najmniej nagroda Darwina, mugolskiego naukowca. Chociaż z drugiej strony, uczucie bycia w ramionach Snape'a było lepsze niż w jego wyobraźni. Czuł się tak bezpiecznie i miło... Jego rozmarzenie przerwał zrywający z niego kołdrę Ron.

-Wstawaj stary, już niedługo śniadanie! - krzyknął natręt radośnie, jak dla Harry'ego aż za. Zirytowany, zmrużył swoje krótkowzroczne oczy w kierunku najlepszego kumpla. Założył okulary i ponownie wbił w wyszczerzonego Rona mordercze spojrzenie. - No dalej, stary, wszyscy wiemy, że nie lubisz rano wstawac, ale rusz się, bo dżemu zabraknie! - z tym okrzykiem Ron zrzucił go z łóżka.

Potłuczony Harry zebrał się z podłogi i użalając nad swoim losem, poczłapał do łazienki.

Śniadanie jak zwykle było hałaśliwie wesołym wydarzeniem, kiedy to kochane domowe skrzaty serwowały wspaniałe przysmaki śniadaniowej kuchni. Nie dla Harry'ego, tym razem. Ponuro wsunął się do sali za swoimi przyjaciółmi i równie ponuro zajął miejsce u ich boku. Nad jego skołataną głową rozbrzmiała kłótnia Rona i Hermiony. Znowu. Nawet nie chciał wiedziec, o co. Pochylił głowę nad tostem, starając się zerknąc dyskretnie na Snape'a. Zawalił, kiedy jego wystraszone oczy spotkały spokojny i chłodny, ale w jakiś sposób dodający otuchy wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów.

Natychmiast skupił pozorną uwagę na prawie nie ruszonym toście. "To będzie męczarnia" pomyślał pesymistycznieo rozpoczynającym się dniu, gryząc kawałek przypieczonego chleba z dżemem brzoskwiniowym. Na szczęście po śniadaniu miał jeszcze godzinę wolną, więc może się wyśpi.

Wyszedł z sali i powlókł się do komnaty. Nie był pewien. czy to rozsądne, iś tam po nocnych wydarzeniach, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Rozłożył leżący na kanapie koc i położył się, okrywają się nim szczelnie. Zasnął, wiedząc, że obudzi się za jakieś pół godziny. Miał ten manewr opracowany do perfekcji.

Snape obudził się w zamyślonym natstroju. Cały czas myśłał, co zrobić z Potterem po tej niefortunnej nocy i nic nie przychodziło mu na myśli. Sfrustrowany, wykonał poranną toaletę i udał się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Pottera nie było, co znaczy, że miał równie ciężką noc jak on. Kiedy wreszcie wszedł do sali, wyglądał jak śmierć na horągwi, co sprawiło, że Snape obserwował go uważnie w poszukiwaniu oznak choroby. W końcu, jak paskudnie można wyglądać po nieprzespanej nocy? Widocznie można, skoro Potter nie wyglądał na chorego lub zranionego. Poza tym, że ulotnił się najszybciej, nie kończąc grzanki. Rzucił za nim dyskretne zaklęcie śledzące i poczekał, aż większość nauczycieli zaczęła wychodzić, by samemu wstać i podążyć śladem Pottera. Znalazł go w tej komnacie co poprzednio, skulonego na kanapie i śpiącego. Popatrzył na niego nieruchommo i z jakąśdziwną czułością poprawił koc. Zasłonił też okno, by słońce go nie raziło i zapalił ogień. W komnacie było chłodno. Wyszedł równie bezszelestnie jak wszedł, nie chcąc, by chłopak się obudził. Nie myślał o tym, co robi, po prosatu działał impulsywnie, co skłoniło go do zastanowienia się, co takiego czuje do chłopaka. Bo w końcu nie otula się kocem znienawidzonego bachora. Taj nocy w komnacie zobaczył zupełnie ine oblicze Pottera. To nie rozwydżony, pragnący sławy syn James'a, ale wrażliwy, uczuciowy syn Lily. Choć nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie odziedziczył po niej też tej diabelnej upartości. Był zdezorioentowany całą sytuacją. Powoli wybrał korytarz prowadzący do lochów. nie zauważył biegnącego na niego ucznia, co zaowocowało bolesnym zderzeniem.

-Przepraszam panie profesorze!- wykrzyknął anonimowy uczeń, zbierając się z podłogi. Snape zupełnie nie kojarzył przeciętnej twarzy chłopaka. Z jak najwi.ększą godnością wstałi otrzepał czarne szaty.

-Proszę uważać, panie White- nazwisko przyszło odruchowo- minnus 10 punktów dla Huffelpuff'u za nieuwagę. I minus 10 za przebywanie poza klasą w czasie lekcji. O ilę się nie mylę, ma pan teraz zielarstwo ze Slyherinem. Więc?- popatrzył na ucznia swoim firmowym spojrzeniem zwiastującym śmierć w kociołku. Dzieciak wyjąkał przeprosiny i zwiał jak najszybciej mógł.

Westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się. Odbieranie punktów zawsze działało na jego zły humor. Kontrynuował powrót do klochów, intensywnie myśląc. W końcu, przed wejściem do swoich prywatnych komnat doszedł do wniosku, że może bęrdzie musiał zmienić nieco swój stosunek do Har- ehm, Potter'a, aczkolwiek nie mógł pozwolić, by jego zła fama przeminęła na rzecz Złotego Bachora. Może i był synem Lily, w nawet najmniejszym stopniu, jak się okazuje, ale nie znaczy to, że od razu musi nad dzieciakiem skakać jak nad jajkiem. Tak, to właściwa postawa. Wszedł do swoich apartamentów i dostojnie przemierzył pomieszczenie do sekretarzyka z materiałem na lekcie. Po śmierci Dumbledor'a starał się jak mógł, by na świecie nie pojawił się kolejny Mroczny Pan, co wiązało się z obowiązkami wicedyrektora Hogwartu. Co jak co, ale bezpieczeństwo i dobry start życiowy tych bachorów był dla niego priorytetem.

Zebrał stertę wypocin piątej klasy i jakieś niedorzeczności wytworzone przez pierwszaków, po czym udał się do swojej ponurej klasy, gdzie stawał się prawdziwym Nietoperzem z Lochów.

Niedługo potem salę zaczęła wypełniać jego ulubiona grupa, Slytherin-Gryffindor, rok ósmy, dodatkowy. Dopiero po chwili do klasy spóźniony wpadł Potter, mamrocząc przeprosiny. Snape skupił na nim swój wzrok, świdrując go nim niemiłosiernie.

-Panie Potter... Czemu zawdzięczamy twoją niepunktualność?- zapytał, uśmiechając się niemiło. Węszył więcej punktów do odebrania.

-Prze... Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Coś mnie... zatrzymało- pod spojrzeniem Snape'a zaczął się lekko wiercić, patrząc uparcie na swoje znoszone tenisówki.

-Minus 10 punktów za spóźnienie. Proszę zająć miejsce, zanim straci pan kolejne.- Snapejuż wracał do biurka, by machnięciem różdżki wypisać składniki eliksiru na teraźniejszą lekcję.

Harry'emu dzień mijał niczym pasmo katastrof. Najpierw zaspał na eliksiry, potem zapomniał referatu z transfiguracji a to dopiero początek. W ciągu dnia zdążył stracić swoje ulubione spodnie i pożegnać się z okularami na dobre. Teraz siedział i starał się nie patrzeć na przytulających się Rona i Herm. „tylko pioruna brakuje" pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem. Później znów się podkradnie do swojej komnaty, może uda mu się odprężyć, ale teraz musi skupić swoją uwagę nad kolejnym zadaniem z obrony przed czarną magią. Lubił ten temat, ale jego najlepsi przyjaciele doskonale go rozpraszali.

Westchnął i wymknął się, zabierając zapakowaną na noc torbę. Ponownie zmierzał do swojej komnaty, by spędzić kolejną bezsenną noc Od czasu pokonania Voldemorta miał koszmary z wężowymi, czarnymi oczami w roli głównej. Rozpalił w kominku i wyciągnął się na wyleniałej, ale wygodnej kanapie, otulając ulubionym kocem. Westchnął, myśląc o swoim domu, Odkąd Stworek przestał być tak bardzo szalony, Grimmuald Palace 12 stało się trochę bardziej przyjazne. Dom, przy wspólnej pomocy Rona, Hermiony i paru innych osób zaczął przypominać trochę bardziej ludzką siedzibę. Ziewnął i zdjął połamane okulary. Będzie musiał iść do Hogsmeade po nowe. A może kupi sobie kontakty? Otulił się ciażniej kocem i zamknął zielone oczy. Był wykończony, a musiał łapać sen póki się dało. Jeszcze tylko szereg zaklęć wokół siebie i był gotów pogrążyć się w koszmarze.

~_Szedł kamiennym korytarzem. Było ciemno, ale wiedział, że po ścianach spływa zatęchła woda Jego kroki odbijały się od płytowego sklepienia nienaturalnym echem. Zbliżał się do końca tunelu. Wyciągnął lekko drżącą dłoń, by pchnąć metalowe drzwi, które uchyliły się opornie, z potępieńczym zgrzytem. Za nimi była komnata. Instynktownie iedział, że komnaa jest ogromna. Zaczęło robić się jeśniej. Z mroku kolejno wyłaniały się proste kolumny podtrzymujące niewidoczny strop. Szedł naprzód, starając się być jak najciszej. W ciemności przed nim coś się poruszyło. Zamarł, ale po chwili kontynuował z moocno bijącym sercem. Doszedł do schodów i zatrzymał się. Przed nim, u szczytu stał tron, oświetlony pojedyńczym snopem światła. Tron był pustyy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, bo u jego podnurza znów się coś poruszył wizję zasłoniła para czerwonych, wężowych ślepi, a uszy wypełnił drwiący syk.~_

Obudził się dysząc i drżąc na calym ciele. Przetarł dłonią spocone czoło i skulił się. „To tylko sen" próbował się uspokoić, ale marnie mu to szło. Za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał oczy, widział czerwone ślepia węża.

Wpatrywał się w płomienie, wyrzucając z umysłu zbędne myśli, oczyszczając go, jak to robil przed lekcją oklumencji. Strachpowoli odpływał, zastąpiony przez otępienie. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie.

Wyślizgnął się spod ciepłego okrycia i wyszedł, zmierzając do kuchni. Może szklanka ciepłego mleka mu pomoże. Hogwardzkie korytarze były ciemne, a każdy odgłos niósł się oechem. Zapomniał peleryny niewidki, ale niechciał już się po nią wracać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że na nikogo się nie natknie, zwłaszcza na Filch'a lub panią Norris. Nie cierpiał tego kociska z wzajemnością. Na czszęście w miarę dobrze widział w ciemności, bo wiedział, że światło z jego różdżki przyciągnie uwagę. W razie czego, mógł się też szybciej schować. Doszedł wreszcie przed obraz z owocami i szybko połaskotał gruszkę, która zaśmiała się i zmieniła w klamkę. W kuchni było tylko kilka skrzatów, ale natychmiast obskoczyły one Harry'ego, pytając co mogą dla niego zrobić. Zakłopotany chłopak poprosił o szklankę mleka i ciastko, którą to prośbę skrzaty spełniły z maniakalną wręcz przyjemnością.

W drodze powrotnej niestety nie miał już tyle szczęścia. Gdy tylko wyszedł zza rogu korytarza, natknął się na ostatnią osobę, którą chciał spotkać: profesora- cholernego- Snape'a.

-Potter, a ty znowu po ciszy nocnej poza dormitorium– powiedział Snape z jakąś dziwną przyjemnością w oczach- Masz coś na swoją obronę?

-Ja… – zaczął Harry z zakłopotaniem- nie-… nie mogłem spaś, miałem koszmar, nie mogłem zasnąć- popatrzył na swoje stopy, obute w stare trampki.

-Koszmar?- Snape był odrobinę sceptyczny, chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że to nawet możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę przejścia dzieciaka. Potter kiwnął głową, bawiąc się rękawem za dużej bluzy pamiętającej jeszcze czasy Dudley'a. bał się popatrzeć na Snape'a, pamiętając wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru.

-Dobrze, Potter. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za przebywanie poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej. Wracaj do Wierzy i niech się na ciebie nie natknę- odesłał go lekkim machnięciem nadgarstka. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że profesor n na sobie czarne spodnie i stalowoszarą koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że mężczyzna ma czyste, związane na karku włosy. „Pasuje mu" pomyślał, żegnając się i uciekając z powrotem do „swojej" komnaty. Jednak zanim zdąży zrobić trzy kroki w jej kierunku, Snape odezwał się z wyraźnym wahaniem.

-Potter, może… opowiedziałbyś mi o tym śnie? Niewątpliwie sprawiłoby ci to ulgę.- nie wiedział, czemu się odezwał, ale czuł jakąś dziwną odpowiedzialność w stosunku do chłopaka.

Harry przechylił głowę, myśląc chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko do Snape'a.

- Jeśli nie będzie to panu przeszkadzać, to chętnie. Niezbyt mogę powiedzieć Ronowi albo Hermionie… - ponownie spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy. Snape ruszył z nim w kierunku znajomej już komnaty.

- Czemu nie? Z tego co wiem, wasza trójka jest bliższa niż trojaczki syjamskie.

-Jesteśmy blisko, ale nie chcę ich martwić. Są tacy szczęśliwi, zakochani i w ogóle… - uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na sylwetkę profesora.

- Ach tak. Jednak nie możesz tłamsić wszystkiego w sobie, to nie przysparza tobie zdrowia.- przepuścił go w drzwiach i zajął miejsce na kanapie, podczas gdy Harry, otulony kocem, zwinął się w fotelu. Potem zaczął opowiadać. O śnie, o swoim strachu i samotności. Jego cichy, lekko ochrypły głos w połączeniu z atmosferą pomieszczeni, wpłynął wyraźnie na Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna z uwagą wpatrywał się w drobnego chłopaka, ledwo widocznego w świetle żarzących się polan. Kiedy umilkł, przymknął obsydianowe oczy i złączył czubki palców, myśląc intensywnie. Dopiero po chwili popatrzył na ucznia z namysłem.

-Ćwiczyłeś ostatnio Oklumencję? – zapytał nagle, a Harry drgnął z zaskoczenia. Ta dziedzina magii nie kojarzyła mu się z niczym dobrym.

-Od wojny nie musiałem… Poza tym, byłem w niej beznadziejny- Harry zaśmiał się z lekką drwiną wobec samego siebie.

-Myślę zatem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zaczniesz.- w jego głosie pojawiło się lekkie wahanie.

Harry wgapił się w niego, trochę oszołomiony. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Mężczyzna nadal był sobą, ale jednak wydawał się łagodniejszy dla Harry'ego. Uważnie studiował Snape'a w świetle ognia.

-Idź spać, wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi. – starszy mężczyzna wstał z kanapy- Dziś możesz zostać tutaj.

Harry'emu przez chwilę wydawało się, że mężczyzna się uśmiechnie, ale on zachował niewzruszoną twarz. Posłusznie ułożył się na kanapie i poczuł na włosach delikatny, lekko niezręczny dotyk ręki ukochanego nauczyciela, a po chwili już go nie było.


End file.
